Legends without the league
by Xyraeplus
Summary: It started near the end of the season, the final game even, something had gone wrong. The protective barriers had vanished, the champions could feel pain again, they can die. What happened to the League? This is my first attempt at a league of legends M rated fanfic. Will most likely contain smut at later scenes, but not for a while anyway.


It's dark, and I'm afraid, I've been taken against my will, and I don't know where I am. My name is Ahri, I don't know why this is happening, there's a rule at the institute that no champion can harm another while they're taking part in the league. I don't know why they are doing this, they… they have done things, that I...I was drugged. I only have one option, I'm going to have to kill them.

1 Day Prior

Akali POV

"Get up!" I yelled at the sleeping fox "You're going to be late for your game, again!" I ripped the sheets off of her.

"Just a few more minutes.." She whined as she curled up with her tails wrapping around her.

"Ugh," It's on days like this she really bothered me. If she was late for a match, which she almost always was, Diana and I, being her roommates, always got in trouble for it. I nearly ran into her room, to push her off the bed, she fell to the floor, which she immediately recovered from with a grunt, then she smiled at me.

It was that smile, the one she had plastered on whenever she was up to no good. "Akali!" She cried out "Is this your excuse to try to touch me while I'm naked?!"

That's when it dawned on me, she wasn't clothed, my cheeks flushed. I didn't even… I didn't mind the sight to be honest. She did have rather…. Attractive features. I tried to shake the thought out of my mind. "Ugh, shut up" I turned to leave her room. "And don't you fucking dare go back to sleep."

"You're no fun, you know that, don't you Akali" she sighed, as she slowly shuffled over to her dresser.

"I'll make something to eat, and I swear, if you're not out of here in ten minutes, I'm locking you out." I sighed and started to leave, before I flashed a look back at Ahri, "I'm serious." It turned out to be a lot more of an intimidating look than I intended to give, but at least it got the message across. How could I stay mad at that, I giggled to myself.

Ahri POV

God, she is scary, albeit in a cute way. I better not keep her waiting, I struggled to get my clothes on, that'll be the last time I drink on the night before a game… As much as I play it off like I'm not interested in my upcoming game, it's quite the opposite. I'm rather excited, this will be my last game of the season. After getting ready, I rushed out the door, to the main room that was connected to all three of our rooms, to see that Akali, was already cooking away, the smell was intoxicating, "Where's Diana?" I questioned.

She quickly turned to me, then back to her task at hand, almost just to make sure, it was actually me, which made me smile of course. "You're out of bed fast, to be honest, I thought I was going to have to come and get you out, again." She gave a small chuckle, "Diana actually had one of the earliest games of the day, she's exhausted." She gestured towards her room.

"So I take it you're just waiting for your opportunity, to go touch her too right?" I tried to get a reaction out of her, and to my pleasant surprise, it worked, she blushed, but her face seemed a little annoyed too. I gave a soft giggle at her, "I'm only joking." It was kind of my job, though, to get under her skin, and this was an opportunity that I just couldn't pass up. I cautiously stepped behind her. "If you wanted to touch me, all you had to do was ask," I whispered seductively.

Her face turned a shade of red, I don't think I've ever seen. It was adorable! Before it turned to a face I've seen all too often. The 'I'm sick of your shit' look. Then gave me a cute little smile, I giggled.

"Ahri, if you don't step back right now, I'll make sure you won't be able to move during your match." She said in almost a happy tone. Geez… I never would've guessed she would sound scarier when she was happy. I stepped back and sat at the table, which she set the food down on shortly after. "You know… Something feels off about today, I can't tell what it is." She started.

I sighed "You say that every time there's a grey cloud in the sky. Rain is a natural thing Akali, there's nothing 'off' about it." I teased, as I was trying to finish my food as fast as possible to get to my match at least five minutes early.

"I'm serious, I just feel like there's something wrong" Then she lowered her voice, "or something bad's going to happen." She sighed, "all I'm saying, is be careful okay?"

I could see just how serious she was, I could see it in her eyes, and the way her voice sounded… But I couldn't think about it, so I had to try to brush it off… "Is that… Concern I hear? For poor little old me?" I continued to tease. I started to get up after finishing my meal and headed for the door.

"Ahri!" Akali's voice sounded behind me, "please, just be careful ok? And…" She walked over to me and gave me a hug, "Good luck in your game." I was shocked. Why is she even worried about it.

"Don't worry, I'll win again and come back." I smiled, "tell Diana I said hi." I turned and started walking down the hall towards the summoning platforms. Glancing back, I saw her still standing in the doorway, watching me walk off. She's really acting weird today…. I shook the thought out of my mind. Game face Ahri, game face. You have to win today.

I saw the other champions heading the same way, I have some really tough competition here… I guess it wouldn't be any other way for the last game of the season. I giggled a little to myself, what an exciting game, everyone will be watching.

When I finally got to the summoning platform, I saw a few of my soon to be allies already waiting there. Rengar, Nidalee, Braum, and Vayne. Looks like a winning team already. Suddenly the announcer's voice boomed throughout the hall, "All champions please report to your summoning station."

"Ugh, finally" Vayne exclaimed

"Last game of the season, wonder how many people will be watching" Nidalee almost sounded awestruck.

"There will be thousands! Don't worry little one, let's make one great show!" Braum sounded off while he walked to his summoning platform.

After we all reached our summoning platform the blue mist consumed us, and next we saw, we were on our home away from home, the rift.

It was a lot… greyer than I remember, normally a bright shining forest, riddled with beasts of variety, now covered in fog, with dark skies, it felt… foreboding. Is this what Akali was talking about, that something was odd today. It must've been, and the others must have realized it as well, my guess was that from a distance, we all looked a little dumbfounded. This arena was never like this, it was within a magical barrier that weather effects like this would never be able to effect the rift. Unless the magic that controlled the barrier willed it.

"What, is this?" Nidalee sounded just as dumbfounded as she looked.

"Maybe it's to make the last match more theatrical." I chimed in.

"I've got a bad feeling about this.." Braum trailed off, as he left the spawning pad.

"Our goal remains the same guys, work together, this is the last game, and I'll be damned if we lose this, just because of a bit of 'spooky' weather." Vayne sounded as if her life was on the line.

"I'll be mid early, careful until then, I feel different about this game," Rengar said before departing. Was Renger showing some kind of fear? That's the first time I've ever heard him say anything like that, I think that's what creeped me out the most.

I sighed, it wasn't that I was afraid, but, something did feel off, why add all this, just for one game? Maybe it's just the magic acting up. At this point, I was just looking for excuses to ease my nerves for the upcoming game. "Good luck everyone," I added before setting off to my position in the middle lane.

Shortly after I arrived, I saw who I would be facing, The sinister blade, Katarina. She gave me a baleful grin. As if she knew something I didn't. This was getting all too weird, but I have no choice but to continue, put on a show for all those spectating this last game. She stood roughly thirty or forty feet away from me.

There is just something wrong here. I feel different than I would normally. Regardless, I had to pay attention to the task at hand. After a few minutes in lane, a voice echoed in my head.

"I'll be mid shortly kitsune, watch for it." It was Rengar, his tone wasn't as it usually was. Normally it boomed with courage and was filled with courage. This time, it seemed cautious, it set me on edge even more so than before, between the rather gloomy looking rift, the sinister blade grinning at me, the warning from Akali, and now the pride stalker sounding afraid, this is really putting me on tilt.

I felt Rengars presence growing closer and closer, and just as planned, Katarina started to become a lot more aggressive in lane. I looked over to Rengar, who seemed as if he was confused, or distracted, he was looking down at his hand, then took his own blade; the one he's so proud of, and ran it over his palm, then looked up and directly at Katarina, then to me. "Ahri, don't let h-" I turned back to Katarina, as she started moving towards me, as her dagger was already whirling through the air.

As if he flashed, Rengar was in front of me now, What is going on?! Within an instant, he was hunched over, it looked as if he was in pain, I slowly approached him, my arm stretched out, aiming for his shoulder to see if he was ok. There was a barrier in the league, no champion could actually have sustained an injury, even when they die in the games, they only come back a short while after, what they called a "Respawn timer".

He put his arm back. It was as if to say don't come any closer, that's when I noticed it, what he was doing in the bush, there was a cut along his palm, it was bleeding. "T-that's impossible… the barrier…" before we even had time to figure out what was going on, Katarina came to finish her combo, a shunpo later, she was in between Rengar and I, Then death lotus happened. dozens of knives flying from her with vigorous passion. I felt them rip through my body, I fell to my knees before looking up to what I thought would be my true killer, and she looked almost proud, then everything faded to black, I collapsed to the floor, as I felt the blood begin to pool underneath me, It was warm, but I was cold at the same time. That's when I realised, the stories were true, I saw life flash before my eyes, that's when it really clicked inside my mind… I was afraid, I don't want to die.


End file.
